warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:POWER DONATION MACHINE 🅱
Описание THIS EXPLOIT HAS BEEN PATCHED. Further notes down below, that I couldn't cram into the video. First off, I'd like to apologize to anyone in this video whose games I ruined. I had no idea how disgustingly powerful a super fast Nova could make enemies, and after that one pub run I did all my recordings solo or with friends. The game was also bugged which resulted in pubs being matched into our invite/friend only missions, and some of them became victims as well when they chose not to leave. Secondly, the mechanics: Basically Coaction Drift, while not affecting Power Donation directly, gave you the ability to stack the aura on yourself whenever you left archwing due so some weird bug. This bug wasn't doable on missions like ESO or Arbitrations. Everytime you left Archwing, only the negative strength portion would affect you. Third, while the Nidus interaction looks amazing, it actually didn't have much practical application. Nidus' Link itself applies a numerical damage multiplier on top of power strength multipliers, so a negative link would essentially put your damage into negatives, making you do 0 damage. Lastly, a list of other frames and their interesting/troll interactions with negative/absurd positive strength: Atlas: None. Rumblers have a size cap, so no smol rock bois for you Chroma: Stupidly high Elemental Ward/Vex Armor values, with positive str. Effigy having 48M health. Equinox: Put team mates into negative power strength as well. Gara: Cause Splinter Stormed allies to take increased damage instead. Harrow: Negative fire rate bonus. Limbo: Haven augment could instakill team mates. Nidus: Stupidly high life regen on top of the link abuse, with positive str. Nova: Fast as fucc Oberon: No, you couldn't drain team mates health with Renewal. Octavia: Amp gave absurd damage bonus Rhino: Interestingly, Roaring with negative power strength would break your game and lock you out of all abilities for the rest of the game. Trinity: Well of Life would damage allies, EV would drain energy, Bless just kills people Valkyr: Negative Warcry would make people unable to melee Volt: Freeze people in place with negative movespeed and ruin their melee Zephyr: Jet Stream's projectile speed bonus would cause you to fire backwards Archwings: Odonata: With absurd strength you could fire an endless stream of rockets. However because they come out one by one, and have a fixed damage, this skill was completely useless even with 100 missiles in one barrage. Itzal: Number of Escort drones scale with strength. However the game breaks past like 20 drones and the rest of them don't do anything because they don't have an AI attached Amesha: The stuff of nightmares, basically fast Nova on steroids. Warding Grace was an instant aoe speedup for enemies. Vengeful Rush would cause damage taken to drain energy also. Music used: Haydn Cello Concerto 1 - I Haydn Cello Concerto 2 - III Sporty - o - Let Me Hit It (Audiostalkers Remix) Watch streams on my Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zanagoth My Discord: https://discord.gg/Phu6YKB My Twitter: https://twitter.com/Zanagoth PC Glyph Codes: 05CC-1D60-5ABF-D91B 2E94-401A-7624-39BE DFFA-DC63-3B66-1367 40B8-330D-31A9-7F36 0664-7C48-BFA9-7BED BCB1-6BB2-F957-FFAD FA36-7D9F-D7DB-A527 6F13-4689-2059-EFB9 3B5E-6C26-B923-80D3 FBF9-251D-D881-EE63 XB1: 8916-9F10-8F06-3DF1 881E-3993-E093-8554 DD02-48B0-DDE3-EDD4 63B5-A361-0076-245D BBDB-C9C7-433C-61DD C11D-587F-E261-DB78 FA29-700D-E850-92F5 55D8-9481-E043-4E62 2C0C-873A-2F60-107D C62C-6229-62E6-E76B PS4: 8F3B-DD39-39B8-BC2D 114D-BE66-6837-D7C0 32D6-FC60-4A79-E338 49DC-DABB-D0D1-7C34 A8E9-7AD9-1F49-FE30 33F7-9156-6C5C-7C1C B580-C0B7-25CF-99FE FD0B-EA5A-7687-A096 4A66-1F2B-7201-6A09 1CEC-DF7D-0106-75EA Категория:Видео